Potential
by vintageLOVEromantic
Summary: Skye is tired of Reid's forgetfulness because this time, he took it too far. Song is not mine.
1. Potential BreakUp Song

Title: Potential Break-Up

By: VintageLovesRomance

Summary: Skye is tired of Reid's forgetfulness because this time, he took it too far. Song is Potential Break-Up Song by Aly and Aj.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reid, are you gonna be at Nicky's tonight?" Skye asked, a bit hopeful that he'd say yes. She was planning something big and she _needed_ him to be there for the plan to work.

"Yeah, right after swim practice. I'll see you there okay?" Reid assured her, waiting a second for a response but only heard the dial tone.

"Hmm…that was strange." He looked at the phone in confusion. Reid shrugged his shoulders and walked into the boy's locker room to change.

Skye smirked as she walked into Nicky's, saying only one word: "Excellent."

She walked up to the bar and hugged the owner of the famous teen hangout in Ipswich. "Thanks Uncle Nick. I really needed to do this. And he deserves to find out this way." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Not a problem. Anything for my favorite niece. I just hope you know what you are doing." He raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Oh I definitely know what I'm doing. That ass has forgotten my birthday, my mom's funeral, and he wasn't at the award ceremony at the school when I won that writing scholarship. He deserves this." Skye pulled away from her guardian and began to set up her band's equipment.

Tonight was gonna be a night that Reid would positively remember.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Swim practice was finally over with and Reid could relax at Nicky's with his girlfriend. Skye was something special. She was a spunky spitfire that didn't take crap from anybody, especially him.

It certainly took a lot of convincing on Reid's part for Skye to finally agree to go out with him. 'She was certainly something.' He mused as he changed and headed out to the student parking lot with Tyler.

"Pedal to the metal, Baby Boy. I got me a waiting girlfriend at Nicky's and some pansies to beat at pool." Reid grinned, climbing into the passenger seat for once. Tyler rolled his eyes at the comment.

'Believe me Reid, you won't have a waiting girlfriend for long.' Tyler scowled inwardly, knowing Skye's plan. He started up the Hummer, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed towards the town for Nicky's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before Reid and the gang showed up at Nicky's. Tyler ran off inside, apparently he had something important to take care of.

"Just let him go. You can partner with him and kick someone's ass at pool later." Caleb clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder, shoving him lightly into the noisy bar.

The place was transformed. There was a small area where the jukebox and the dance floor used to be. It was now a small stage area where Tyler, Skye's twin brothers Jayson and Declan, and Sarah were all setting up.

Caleb led Reid to a table in front of the stage and sat him down. "Skye's got a surprise for you. So stay here and just watch alright?" Caleb ordered before leaving to get some drinks.

Skye stood in front of a microphone, a guitar strapped to her.

"Hi, my name is Skye and we are Symphony Of Your Heart. This song is for you, Reid." She looked directly at him and began to sing. Jayson started up on the drums and Sarah played a sort of techno beat.

**La da da la la la**

**La da da la la la**

**La da da la la la la la**

**It took too long**

**It took too long**

It took too long for you to call back 

**And normally I would just forget that**

**Except for the fact it was my birthday**

**My fucking birthday**

**I played along**

**I played along**

**I played along**

**Rolled right off my back**

**But obviously my armor was cracked**

**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**

**Who would forget that?**

Reid went wide-eyed. He forgot her birthday. Which was today as well. He began to remember all the previous engagements he was supposed to attend with her. Like her mother's funeral and the scholarship award ceremony.

He definitely fucked things up this time.

The type of guy who doesn't see 

**What he has until she leaves**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause without me you know you're lost**

**Wise up now or pay the cost**

**Soon you will know**

**You're not living**

'Til you're living, living with me 

**You're not winning**

**'Til you're winning, winning me**

**You're not getting**

**'Til you're getting, getting me**

**You're not living 'til you're living, living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh baby please**

**Please tell me**

Sarah smirked as she sang along. This was the best song ever and she felt pride in helping Reid realize that he screwed things up royally with Skye.

**We got along**

**We got along**

**We got along until you did that**

**Now all I want is just my stuff back**

**Do you get that?**

**Let me repeat that**

**I want my stuff back**

**You can send it in a box**

**I don't care**

**Just drop it off**

**I won't be home**

**Cause without me you know you're lost**

**Minus you, I'm better off**

Soon you will know 

Tyler laughed inwardly as Reid listened to Skye sing. It was about time he finally realized his mistakes.

**You're not living**

'Til you're living, living with me 

**You're not winning**

**'Til you're winning, winning me**

**You're not getting**

**'Til you're getting, getting me**

**You're not living 'til you're living, living for me**

**You can try**

**You can try**

**You know I'd know it'd be a lie**

**Without me you're gonna die**

**So you better think clearly, clearly**

**Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation**

**That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly**

**Come on!**

**You're not living**

**'Til you're living, living with me**

**You're not winning**

**'Til you're winning, winning me**

**You're not getting**

**'Til you're getting, getting me**

**You're not living 'til you're living, living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh baby please**

**Please, tell me**

**This is the potential makeup song**

**Please just admit you're wrong**

**Which will it be**

**Which will it be**

The song ended and everybody in the bar cheered. Skye's band was a hit and everyone loved the song they preformed.

Except Reid.

Skye set her guitar down and hugged both Sarah and Tyler, thanking them for helping her.

She turned and faced Reid.

"You brought this upon you. All you had to do was remember. Just the simplest of things. And you couldn't even do that. So this is it. I'm done with the forgetfulness. I'm just done with you." She sounded tired, emotionally and physically.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had remembered. I really am sorry about everything." Reid tried but Skye held up her hand.

"It's too late for sorry." And Skye walked away, leaving Reid to remember who she was and leaving one lasting impression.


	2. With Me Tonight

Title: Potential

Summary: Reid tries to prove himself to Skye. Song is With Me Tonight by The Used.

Chapter 2: With Me Tonight

"Come on Ty, you gotta help me. I want to fix things and I need your help." Reid pleaded with Tyler. They were walking to class and Reid stopped Tyler in the middle of the hallway.

"No. I said no already. Skye is done with you and you should just give it up already." Tyler rehearsed. It was the same routine ever since Skye's birthday and Reid hadn't stopped trying to convince Skye that he was sorry.

It was borderline pathetic to Tyler. He had never seen Reid like this before and maybe Skye should give him a chance.

"If you would only help me. I really want to make things right and I think this is the way. I don't want to hurt Skye. I really want to get back together with her." Reid tried again, blocking the younger boy from his class.

"If I say yes, will you let me go to class?" Tyler said exasperated. He needed to get to class and Reid was still blocking him.

"If you mean it, then yes." Reid crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head for yes. Reid stepped aside and let Tyler go into the class, following suite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So do you mind telling me what your brilliant plan is to get back with Skye?" Tyler said as they walked out to the student parking lot. The school day was finally over and Reid planned on heading over to the Garwin Mansion to get his gear.

"Well we both know that Skye loves The Used. Well, I plan on performing their song With Me Tonight at Nicky's this Friday and I need a guitarist, a bass, and a drummer. Please tell me you can convince Jayson and Declan that I need their help too." Reid said hopefully.

"I know the song already. Skye was getting me to play it. So I can help with that. As for Jayson and Declan…. well let's just say that Jayson bats for the other team and he's fine with helping you. But Declan will be a little harder to convince considering that he and Skye are closer. But I will try." Tyler threw his backpack into the backseat and climbed into the monstrous truck.

"Thanks Baby Boy. I really needed your help on this." Reid said, punching his friend lightly on the arm. Tyler shoved Reid and laughed.

"You need help on a lot of things." Tyler smirked and put the truck in gear so he could pull out of the parking lot.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Considering you're helping me and all." Reid sniffed, folding his arms across his chest as they headed to Reid's family house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Three days Reid. We've been practicing for 3 days. We have the song memorized. Every lyric, every chord, and every beat. We're ready for Friday so stop worrying." Tyler snapped, throwing down his guitar and walking out of the room.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting my plan to work." Reid shot back. He ran a hand through his hair and ran after his friend. Jogging, he caught up with Tyler.

"Tyler, Tyler stop and listen to me." Reid grabbed his arm and held him in place. Tyler's eyes went back and Reid let go with shock evident in his eyes.

"You know the rules Tyler. Caleb will kick your ass if he finds out you've been using again." Reid shoved Tyler and broke his concentration. Tyler shook his head and his baby blue eyes were back once more.

"It's getting really hard to control it now. Especially now that my birthday is around the corner. This whole thing with Skye and school. It's getting to be too much." Tyler plopped down on the lawn and placed his head in his hands.

Reid took a seat next to him and patted Tyler on his shoulders. "Don't worry about this thing with Skye. You just have fun. God forbid you mess up in school and become like me." Reid joked.

Tyler laughed in spite of that. "You're shit at the whole comforting thing." He shook his head and watched as Reid stood up, offering his hand to help him stand on his feet. Tyler took it and hauled himself up.

"Whatever man. You're the one who went all emo on me. 'Oh woe is me. I'm doing bad in school.' Blah blah blah." Reid pretended to shed a tear, cracking up in the process.

"Fuck you man." Tyler flipped him the bird and walked back into the house, ready to practice once more.

"Thank god for small favors and best friends." Reid muttered as he walked in after Tyler.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday. The day Reid had been waiting for was finally here and he was anxious as anything. Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah had managed to get Skye out to Nicky's where Reid had set up his band's gear.

The door opened and Reid looked up, seeing Caleb and Sarah walk in with Skye next to her. Skye smiled and looked around to see who was at the bar. Her eyes wandered and came upon the stage.

"What is he doing here? Better yet, why the fuck didn't you tell me that he was gonna be on tonight?" Skye hissed, whacking Sarah's arm. Sarah flinched and rubbed her arm, scowling.

"He has something he wants you to hear. So listen to him." Sarah dragged her over to the table up front where she was right in Reid's view.

"Stay here and keep an eye on her. I'm gonna get us drinks." Sarah ordered and Caleb stayed put. Skye sat, glowering the whole time. She didn't glance at the stage at all either.

"He really wants to get back with you. He's extremely sorry and he's sincere about the whole thing." Caleb tried to make conversation.

"Puh-lease. Reid and the word sincere do not go hand-in-hand in the same sentence." Skye snorted. Sarah walked back to the table with a couple of beers. She felt Skye might need the alcohol buzz to keep her chill.

Skye peeked out the corner of her eye and saw that Tyler and her brothers were setting up their equipment. 'They were supposed to me on my side!' she wailed in her thoughts. A frown graced her face and she narrowed her eyes, especially at Tyler who had the audacity to look sheepish.

Reid stood at the microphone with a guitar strapped to him. Tyler took his place as rhythm guitar. Declan had his base and Jayson was on drums.

"Hey everyone. We're Out Of Control and this song is my apology for the most wonderful girl in the world. I hope she forgives me." Reid introduced the band and started to play.

_The way I broke your heart very literally_

_This ghost haunts me more than it should be_

_I'm not gonna walk away or turn my head in shame_

_I never thought it could kill me_

Skye's jaw dropped. He was playing The Used. Her all-time favorite band. He knew that she would give in if he played something from her favorite band.

A clean slate, one more day further away 

_I want you; you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_Just let me make some time to take it back a little_

_The way you smile shines the heavens above me _

_(Heavens above me)_

_Never going to let you go, I want you all the time_

_I gotta prove you can trust me_

Skye couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was practically staring at her the entire time they preformed, his eyes never leaving hers.

She hated to admit it but she was thinking of getting back with Reid. He actually seemed serious about things. And he remembered her favorite band. That had to count for something.

_A clean slate, one more day further away_

_I want you; you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_I need you; you don't need me_

_When you are low, I am not okay_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_A clean slate, one more day further away, yeah_

_I want you; you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_I need you, 'cause you need me_

_When you are low, I am not okay_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

The song ended and just about everyone in the bar cheered his or her lungs out for the band. Skye couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of the bar. It was just getting too much for her, so she walked to Pogue's bike, opening the tiny compartment where he stupidly stored a spare key.

Skye's back was to the bar so she couldn't see who was behind her when she heard footsteps.

"Sarah, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore. I think I'd explode if I heard him. And the song was a nice gesture and all but I'm not ready. I can't…. I won't take him back. I need to think about things. Tell Pogue, I'm sorry for stealing his bike." She said it all in one breath.

"You know, I wasn't asking you to take me back. Not just yet. But all I'm asking for is a chance." Skye tensed up, knowing that voice all too well. She grimaced and turned around. Sure enough, it was Reid behind her.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that," she pleaded. He shook his head and she groaned.

"No such luck. Tell me, why is it so bad to want to get back with me?" Reid demanded softly, if that was even possible from him.

"It's not a bad thing. But I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry." She sighed, turning back to the bike and straddled it. Reid made to step forward, but thought better of it.

"I'm not giving up on you just yet. You can be sure of that." He said with determination and headed back into Nicky's, leaving Skye in her solitude.

She turned the key in the ignition and pulled Pogue's helmet on, thinking all the while, "What am I going to do now?"

Skye pulled out of the lot and sped off into the night.


End file.
